Nylin Nohansen Zelda I
Princess Nylin Zelda I'' is the first Princess of Hyrule to carry the name Zelda and is an important leader figure during the rise of Ganon. Physical Characteristics Nylin Zelda is a female Hylian, roughly 5 feet 16 inches tall. She is notable for long blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin. Later in life she becomes characterized by a scar across her right eye that she received from a fight with a Miniblin. Personality Princess Zelda I is notable for having a very cold personality, particularly after suffering through being kidnapped by Ganon and witnessing her father's death. She's notable for being very prideful, though she occasionally humbles herself to others. Though harsh when compared to her descendants, her iron-fisted mentality helps rebuild the Kingdom of Hyrule after it had fallen into ruin. Gameplay Princess Zelda I appears as a hero unit for the Kingdom of Hyrule in both Hyrule Historia and the Freeform Campaign. She will appear at Hyrule Prime in 4 AG (Turn 2). History Early Childhood Princess Zelda I was the only daughter of King Nohansen. Though she cared for her father, she grew to hate her mother and abhorred the idea of becoming a Queen in her place. Rise of Ganon When the Moblin king Ganon invaded the Kingdom of Hyrule, Princess Zelda I is one of his first victims. She and her guards are ambushed en route to Lon Lon Ranch where she is captured. Ganon hopes to learn of the location of the Triforce from Princess Zelda, but she remains silent until he gets help from the Sheikah Bongo, who uses Dethl's Eye of Truth on her. After Ganon takes over Hyrule Prime and mortally wounds King Nohansen, Princess Zelda is forced to watch her father die just before her own execution. Before she could be killed however, Impa is able to save her and aid in escaping Hyrule Castle. With their capital destroyed and armies scattered across Hyrule, Princess Zelda I and Impa set out to the fortress of Snowpeak where they could regroup and strike back at Ganon's Moblin army and stop him from stealing the Triforce from the Fire Temple. She held the fortress against Moblin forces while ordering the Sage of Light Rauru gather as many knights as he could for a counterattack. Armed with a contingent of Hylian knights and loyal Sheikah, Princess Zelda assumes command and marches with all of her forces onto Death Mountain to confront King Ganon. There she discovered that the Volvagians, including their ruler and the incumbent Sage of Fire Dakkon have betrayed Hyrule and sided with Ganon, leaving her to plead with the Gorons and their King Darunia for their aid. Promising to free the Gorons, Princess Zelda and Darunia's armies assault the Fire Temple and Ganon's forces. After Dakkon is injured by Darunia, Zelda sneaks into the Fire Temple and finds Ganon sobbing on the ground. She easily cuts him down without being resisted. Rauru then examines the seal at the centre of the temple and finds out that the Triforce is not present, so Zelda deduces that King Nohansen must have placed it in the care of the Zora at the Water Temple. She wonders why the Moblins and the Dark Interlopers have attacked the Fire Temple instead, until Impa notices that the traitor Bongo and her followers are not present either. Horrified, Zelda, Impa and Rauru order the army to quickly march to Hylia Marine to chase them down, never finding out about Ganon's wish: he only wanted to use the Triforce to end the 4955-year animosity between Hylians and Moblins and to bring back everyone who had to die because of it. Princess Zelda is forced into an alliance with Demise, Ganon's master, enraged over Bongo's betrayal of his student, who uses his powers to teleport her, Impa, and Rauru near the Water Temple and aid them in battle. Once there she and Demise join the Zora armies of General Rutela and lead an assault against the Dark Interlopers as well as Twinrova's Gerudo and Veran's Fairies, who recently learned of the Triforce's location. The traitorous Sheikah and invading forces are stopped and the Triforce is secured. Her Kingdom in ruins and unable to deal with the prisoners of war, Princess Zelda I has Bongo executed by Impa and offers the rest to the Gerudo Warlords as a peace offering. First Golden Age Princess Zelda assumes total control of the Kingdom of Hyrule after securing the Triforce, though she refuses to accept the title of Queen to spite her mother. Soon after, realising that the throne room of Hyrule Castle is not a safe location for the Triforce, she permits the conversion of the Temple of Time into a portal to the Sacred Realm, where the Triforce was to be kept. Princess Zelda I marries General Arthon several years later. She gives birth to Princess Yanera Zelda II, who takes control of the Kingdom of Hyrule upon her mother's death in 53 AG. After her passing, a statue in her honor was erected in the Cathedral square of Vigjaro. Hero Ability '''Knightly Order': All allied units fleeing the battle immediately rally to Princess Zelda I. Bodyguard Castle Guards Traits Total Authoritarian Believes that rigid law and order are both an absolute necessity, oppressively so. +2 Authority, +3 to unrest (has a negative effect on public order), +6 to law (improves public order) Severely Austere This person is a bastion of self-restraint and purity, in a manner that is overbearing and boorish. +2 Loyalty, 300% increase to cost to bribe, 10% bonus on tax income Brutal Conqueror It takes a certain kind of person to execute peasants and innocents, even if it is in times of war. +1 Dread, 10% bonus to rupees gained from looting Proven Commander This person has proven themselves to be able to command men in battle very effectively. +3 Command Devoutly Religious So pro-active in raising religious buildings and financing missionaries that their devotion is not in question. +2 Chivalry, +4 Piety Nervous of Outsiders This person is suspicious of those from distant lands. After all, why do they look, sound and act differently? +1 to public security (improves the chances of detecting and capturing enemy agents) Ancillaries Goddess Sword Royal weapon passed down from leader to leader of the Kingdom of Hyrule. +1 Attack, +1 Authority, +1 Command Scepter of Light Imposing staff depicting the Light of the Goddesses. +1 Attack, +1 Authority, +1 Influence Hylian Crown Imposing crown worn by the Princess of Hyrule. +3 Command, +3 Authority, +1 Troop Morale Golden Girdle Ornamental belt decorated with a priceless jewel handed down to each Princess of Hyrule. +1 Charm, +1 Authority Royal Blue Outfit Soft white garments, covered with a royal blue overdress. +1 Defense, +1 Authority Trivia * Princess Zelda I was very fond of the color blue and usually avoids wearing pink, a color expected to be displayed by a princess of Hyrule. PZeldacoat1.jpg|Princess Zelda wearing an Anouki Winter Coat Unearthing6.jpg|Ganon debates with Princess Zelda ZeldaSnowpeak1.jpg|Princess Zelda and Impa at Snowpeak ZeldaKillGanon1.jpg|Princess Zelda kills Ganon princess_zelda_i_by_undyingnephalim-d3axqvx.jpg|Early concept art of Princess Nylin Zelda I. Category:Kingdom of Hyrule Category:Villains Category:Hero Characters Category:Polearm Category:Faction Leaders Category:Heroes